Picket Fences
by grillows.x3.forever
Summary: GRILLOWS! Catherine moves into a new neighborhood with her two year old daughter. Simple enough... for now. It's sorta humorous, too, but I can't have 3 genres. :D Rating may go up soon


**Author's Note: Ok, so I plainly got the idea from the multitude of picket fences that show up while watching Desperate Housewives. LOL. Idk why that inspired me, but anyways… here goes!**

"Oh, it's amazing."

"That'll be sixty dollars, miss." Catherine Willows fumbled through her purse, pulling out a wad of discolored bills. She counted out three twenty's and handed them to the cab driver, plus a five.

"Here you go." She said and he kindly thanked her for the tip. She thanked him as he set her suitcases gently down onto the grey sidewalk. He nodded and got into his cab, and drove off.

"Look, sweetie, this is our new house!"

"House!" Two-year old Lindsey Willows exclaimed as she clung to her mother's neck.

"Yes, house! Isn't it beautiful?"

"Buh-youtefuluh!" Lindsey said, smiling at her mother. They both took a moment to take in the sight; perfect yard, perfect siding, perfectly trimmed tree in the front yard, and a pristine white picket fence lining the perimeter.

"Let's go pick out your room, honey." Catherine said as Lindsey nodded her head, blonde hair flying everywhere.

"Yay!" Catherine walked up the sidewalk to the front door, painted a deep red. She smiled as she pushed open the door and looked inside…

"Lindsey? Linds! Our things are here!" Catherine yelled down the hallway into the kitchen, where Lindsey was running around excitedly.

"Ok!" Catherine walked out the front door as the moving truck slowly pulled up. Two men got out of the passenger side and walked to the back of the truck. Another man walked up to her.

"Hello, miss, how are you?" He said in a slightly southern accent.

"Good, and you?"  
"Just fine, thanks. Would you like some help moving in?"

"Definitely." Catherine nodded as the two men opened up the back of the truck.

"Gladly!" He said and walked back to join the other two.

"Linds?" Catherine called, seeing her daughter had disappeared. "Lindsey?" She turned around to find Lindsey leaning over the picket fence, sneakers dangling a foot above the ground.

"Mommy, come see the nayborh!" Lindsey yelled to her mother as she turned back to a tall man, leaning down to her level over the fence. "His name is Crushom!" She exclaimed as Catherine pulled her gently off the fence. She smiled and looked up at the man.

"Close enough. I'm Gil Grissom. You're daughter is wonderful."

"Thanks. She's a little handful." Catherine said as she kissed Lindsey on the nose. "I'm Catherine. Willows. This is Lindsey."

"It's nice to meet you." The man said and leaned against the waist-high picket fence. Catherine looked up and estimated he was about five foot eleven. She smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Would… would you want any help moving in?" He asked as he looked over at the moving truck. She nodded.

"If… if you don't mind, sure."

"I'd be glad to."

"Phew. I think that's the last one." Catherine breathed out as she dropped a box onto the living room floor. "Thank god. You've been a ton of help; how can I thank you?"

"No need." Gil shook his head and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Catherine asked, brushing her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear.

"Sure."

"What do you do?"

"I… I run a body farm."

"A what?" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"A body farm. I'm an entomologist." He laughed as she raised her eyebrows higher. "I study bugs."

"Oh. Ok, then." She said as they shared a laugh.

"What's your job like?"

"Oh… I'm a dancer." She said as her face flushed. Her stomach dropped as she looked at his face. He looked impressed.

"Ballet?"

"Uhm… exotic." She bit her lip as he nodded, a little thrown off.

"Oh…" He said, his face flushing to match hers.

"Ok. Awkward." She said and nervously laughed.

"Yeah… yeah."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"No, no. I asked you. It's mine. You didn't have to tell me."

"It's okay. I trust you." She said and smiled. He looked at her.

"You do? We just met."

"Yeah, but I feel like I've known you for… never mind that sounds corny."

"Ah everybody is allowed to be corny on occasion." He said and she smiled. "Well… I better be going. It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah. Thank's for your help, again."

"No problem, really." He smiled and walked into the kitchen, greeted by a little blonde ball of energy.

"Crushom, you leaving?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Yes, it's getting too late."

"NO, CRUSHOM, NO!" Lindsey wrapped her small arms around his knees and stood on his feet. He looked helplessly at Catherine as she walked into the kitchen. "EAT DINNER WITH ME!"

"You... you can stay, if you want." Catherine said as Gil tried to pry Lindsey off of his legs.

"After all that?" He asked, referring to the previous incident. She smiled and nodded.

"After all that."

"You must be desperate." He said. She laughed.

"Look at it this way; free food." She smiled. "But we're gonna have to eat out; as of now, I have no food."

"Then it's my treat." He said quickly. She was about to protest, but smiled.

"Ok."

**Author's Other Note: Ok... so, it's a small start, but I really wanted to establish a new story here, especially with Thanksgiving break coming up and everything! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
